Arcana
by Shadowmourn
Summary: In which a wizard is brought to Azeroth through an accident involving Malthael's corpse. With no way to return home, he makes the best out of the fun filled, neverending adventures in Azeroth.


All was black. He drifted in a sea of nothingness, trapped in the void of space and time. Attempting to restrain the destructive release of the spirits Malthael had devoured was foolish, and he knew it. But he tried anyway, if only to stop the spacial tear from spreading further. He couldn't move. There was, miraculously enough, a light floating in the middle of this nothingness. His analytic mind immediately went over possibilities and considered his limited knowledge of the space between worlds, but in the middle of it all, he crashed through the light.

When he next woke, it was to the pleasant sensation of lying down on a soft bed. There was a female figure sitting next to me, he smelled. He had had a demon hunter friend, and this friend had shared some secrets of his craft, chief among them being gaining a heightened sense of smell and the ability to pierce the mind of almost any demon, who due to their chaotic nature, had chaotically strong minds and wills as well. It was practically guaranteed that if you could overcome the will of the Prime Evil, there was no will or mind out there you couldn't overcome. His little trip into the mind of the Prime Evil changed him. His eyes now smoldered with infernal flames when he got agitated, and he had abnormally sharp and long canines. When he smiled, it made him look predatory. The female had apparently noticed his awakening, and had turned around to help him up. The first thing he noticed about her was that she wasn't human. No human had naturally glowing green eyes, not pointed ears, and no human certainly possessed this level of grace and beauty. He sent a subtle mind-probe to all occupants of the room he was in, and gleaned much information about this world and its inhabitants. The female was a blood elf, a race of elves addicted to arcane energies.

"Are you feeling well, sir?" The female asked. "I am well, my lady, but I must ask, where is my sword?" the sword was a gift from his master Isendra, who could not make use of it. It was a legendary sword that held the souls and power of 99 greater demons of many kinds, some of them were even lieutenants of the Seven Evils. He had had it transmogrified into an Oni Blade, a long katana of sorts, although the color scheme he allowed to remain. The legendary armor he wore was also transmogrified into what he was wearing now, black leather gloves and shoulder armor and an open chested black leather vest, with cloth robes flowing from the ends of the short vest. The pants were loose-fitting hakama pants, tied at the waist with a cloth belt. Transmogrification was a process than changed the appearance of an item permanently, it did not change what the item was. Even though his chest appeared revealed and unarmored, in truth, the armor was still there, despite it being invisible and that he himself could not feel it. He sat up in the comfortable bed with a slight twinge of regret. He really could have just spent the rest of his days lying here. When he looked around the room, he saw dragons. While the younger him would have gone mad with excitement, this present him merely raised an eyebrow and commented, "We don't have dragons back at my world." The blood elf, and indeed pretty much everyone in the building, had already guessed that this unconscious man was not from Azeroth, so she wasn't surprised at his statement. What she was surprised at was that there were no dragons. "The dragons here are among the most powerful forces in Azeroth. This is Wyrmrest Temple, the meeting place of the leaders of the Dragonflights." She informed him. He stood up, slung his sheathed blade across his back and stretched leisurely, asking, "Where exactly do the dragons meet?" "They meet at the very top of the Temple." The elf replied. "Thank you, my lady, for your aid and for taking care of me when I was indisposed." He said, bowing before walking outside to find a way up. The massive man-dragon guards paid him no mind as he walked out.

He walked around, the freezing conditions outside not affecting him in the least. Eventually, he found a shapeshifted Red dragon by the name of Tariolstrasz, who beckoned him over and said, "My queen expects to see you when you are well enough to come, stranger. Here, one of my drakes will take you to the top. Beware, though, for the blue dragons do battle with our own dragons in the sky, and on the off chance you are attacked, try to fight in any way you can." "Thank you for the advice, Lord Tariolstrasz." Zedar replied, climbing onto the back of the red drake easily. The flight revealed the true extent of the battle. Hundreds of blue dragons and drakes met hundreds of red dragons and drakes in the sky, fire and ice flashing across to strike down members of both sides. The flight was uneventful, and he climbed down, seeing many dragons, huge dragons standing guard and several other shapeshifted dragons, some he could see were of green, bronze, black and strangely enough blue. The largest presence was a massive red dragon, in the form of a tall blood elven female wearing …extremely provocative…armor, of sorts. He assumed this was the queen Tariolstrasz spoke of.

"I heard from Lord Tariolstrasz that his queen wanted to see me?" Zedar called out, striding confidently towards the disguised dragon leaders. The blood elf faced him fully. "What is your name, stranger?" She asked. "I am called Zedar, my queen." He replied, bowing respectfully. "We sense great power within you, Zedar, Kalecgos especially. He tells us that you are unlike any mage known to us." The queen said. "I am a wizard, my queen. In my world, wizards are the ones with natural talent at sorcery, and while they receive training, more often than not they learn better on their own. The problem is, they don't know when to stop. The word 'forbidden' means nothing to them." Zedar explained. "My name is Alexstrasza, Zedar, the Dragonqueen and the Dragon Aspect of life, leader of the red dragonflight." She said, responding to his unspoken question about her name. He nodded and continued. "Wizards are powerful, of that there is no doubt, but most of them possess less control that is properly safe. I used to be like this myself, until my master's untimely death by experimenting on a foreign magic woke me up." He said. Alexstrasza nodded in understanding. "My queen! The blues have reinforcements! Our dragons are barely holding! What are your orders?" another red dragon of considerable age and power suddenly burst in with a panicked air around him. He was in the form of an armored human male, and there was sweat on his brow despite the cold. "Malygos, even in your madness your cunning has not left you." Alexstrasza murmured sadly. "Barely holding, you say." Zedar murmured in contemplation. "If I could get an experienced dragon to ride on, I believe I have a little something to help turn the tides a little." Zedar offered after several moments of thought.

The dragon turned around to regard him gratefully. "Stranger, I am Lord Afrasastrasz, and I oversee the defense of this temple. Any aid you can give would be appreciated." He said. With a nod from his queen, Afrasastrasz called a full-grown temple guardian to him. He ordered it to bear Zedar on his back, and to keep him alive as well as he is able. The dragon nodded and let Zedar get on. When Zedar was securely seated, the dragon took off. "Does your idea require me to move around unusually?" The dragon asked. "No, Lord Dragon, all I need is for you to dodge any projectiles headed our way, and to bear me safely within your flame range of the opposition." Zedar said. He cupped his hands and a glow formed into an ornate Xiansai brazier. This brazier was the single most powerful Wizard Source ever made, due to the fact that it was a perfect merging of the Triumvirate, Cosmic Strand, Mirrorball and Light of Grace The Light of Grace floated high above Zedar's head, and followed their path smoothly.

Zedar, focusing, channeled much of his already immense stores of arcane power into the source. When they were close enough, the intelligence that infused the Light, knowing what to do, unleashed that immense amount of energy into the sky, where Zedar quickly used that energy to cast multiple Meteor spells, with a combination of the two variants of the original spell known as Star Pact, which reduced the amount of power needed to cast this spell by a significant amount, and the Meteor Shower, which for the same cost as one, summoned forth seven smaller meteors. The Star Pact caused the Meteor to take on a solid, purple light and a crystalline shape, with the explosive landing causing a bubble of solid arcane to form and disintegrate anything caught within. These meteors, a shower of over a thousand Star Pact meteors, rained down on the unfortunate blue dragons with deadly accuracy, guided by the intelligence within the Light of Grace. The Blue dragons fled, their formation shattered beyond repair as they suffered massive losses in this unexpected fight. Zedar often used the Star Pact, for he absolutely loved the look of the meteor. A solid, massive arcane shard glowing and trailing solid purple arcane energy, crashing down with a bubble of power for an explosion. The whole crashdown explosion thing looked quite smooth, and it was for this reason Zedar liked this variant. Noticing that one of the attacking Elder drakes was wounded and trying to fly away, Zedar gestured at the dragon and clenched his fist. A transparent bubble formed around the dragon. The dragon's movements were comically slow. This was a Slow Time spell, which formed a bubble around a foe or around himself that slows down the flow of time by a great amount. Zedar called back his Light and instead of keeping it spellbound into his arm, he decided to simply let it keep floating around him. He gestured with his hand again, and the bubble followed him, carrying its huge prisoner.

"Queen Alexstrasza, the blues have fed and I have captured this elder blue. Perhaps we can get some hints as to Malygos's plans.


End file.
